The Center on Population, Gender and Social Inequality ("the Center") draws together leading scholars from a diversity of disciplines to support, produce and promote population-related research of the highest scientific merit. The Center focuses on the following areas: (1) work and family (with emphasis on gender), (2) inequality in social and economic outcomes, (3) the causes and consequences of risky behavior among teens and young adults, and (4) health outcomes over the life-course. The Center strives to develop young scholars and to encourage scholars from allied fields to engage in population-related research through research support, training and mentoring. The Center's proximity to Washington D.C. allows many scholars to gain access to the under-utilized or restricted-use data of government statistical agencies in order to advance their research. This collaborative university-government partnership allows Center faculty members to conduct innovative academic research while contributing to the improvement of data collection at the federal statistical agencies. The Center's faculty conducts research on questions of fundamental importance to public policy. An important objective of the Center is to provide non-partisan, scientific evidence on population-related issues to policy makers. Its proximity to Washington D.C. strongly positions the Center to conduct this activity. NICHD infrastructure support for the Center on Population, Gender and Social Inequality will be used to enhance University of Maryland support for administrative and computing cores of the Center. To facilitate multidisciplinary research collaboration and involvement in population research at the Center, we request developmental infrastructure funding to support an interdisciplinary seminar series and a small "seed" grant program that will enhance the research of both faculty and graduate students as well as attract new scholars. In addition, we seek funds to formalize our relationship with the Center for Economic Studies at the Census Bureau (CES) and to extend our relationship to other agencies. Finally, this application requests resources to solidify a partnership with the Population Reference Bureau (PRB) for translational activities, that will make Center research findings more accessible to policy makers.